Gaseous Snake
by zellthemedic
Summary: Shows how Snake got the name Solid Snake. IF THERE IS A GASEOUS IN ANOTHER MG GAME, I'M SORRY!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Insertation

_Footsteps!_ Snake thought to himself, _But this was supposed to be a secluded zone! No one here!_ There was obviously someone here beside himself. He quickly ran and rolled into some bushes nearby, his cameo near-perfectly blending in.

"Well, here's the wreckage. Are you damn happy now?" Someone said.

"No, I'm not happy! Where's the person who's supposed flying this thing!" Someone else replied.

"Why don't we look around then, dipshit?" The other person said.

There seemed to be no more than 2 people here. They seemed to be walking in the direction opposite of Snake. Snake slowly crawled out of the bushes and stood up, doing a quick survey of the area before radioing Colonel.

"Colonel, remind me the next time you offer up a new way to get into the insertation zone to shoot you."

"Why? Did something go wrong?"

"Yes, I crashed…and 2 soldiers came and decided to look around. They went opposite of my direction, though, I should be fine."

"What would you prefer you use the next time then? HALO?" The Colonel replied.

"Well…yes."

"I see you don't like the prototype planes the Air Force made. We'll just have to deny those the next time they want us to try them out in combat."

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just that…"

"Whatever, you know what to do, infiltrate the prison and bring home General Marcus. Should be a quick in-and-out mission, 5 hours at the most." The Colonel interrupted. He shut off the radio and Snake was on his own.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Gaseous

Snake stood up and viewed the area one more time. He knew his mission by heart; Infiltrate the prison at night, rescue the General and escort him to the extraction point, just a mile south of where he crashed. He knew who his radio allies were also, from the last mission last year. Colonel Zero (promoted), Para-Medic, and Sigint.

"Look, no one here for the last damn time." Someone said. He obviously slapped his comrade in the back of the head during him saying this.

"Ow! Ok! Geez, sorry for being protective, for once I didn't want to die." His friend said. They both walked off.

_North._ Snake imprinted those words in his head. _North. North. Must head north._ He, by compass, headed north. He was soon met by 3 gunshots. Startled, Snake flattened himself against the nearest tree, his .45 in hand.

"I swear I don't know anything! I was just…!" The guy from earlier said.

"Silence! You want to be what your buddy is right now!" A low-voiced man interrupted.

Snake peered around the tree corner to see what the commotion was. A man, about 6' 9" in a black suit, weighted down by armor and weapons, was standing above 2 soldiers with a pistol point at one; One soldier was lying dead, and the other was sitting up, his left leg wounded.

"N-no sir!" The soldier replied, stammering.

"Then answer me! Why are you trespassing this area!" The man said.

"G-Gaseous, s-sir, I heard an explosion over here and I went t-"

"Silence!" Gaseous fired another shot, this one barely missing the soldier. "This is war! You are obviously supposed to hear explosions!" With that said, he fired one last round, this one piercing the soldier's skull.

Snake had an urge to radio Colonel, but waited until Gaseous Snake was out of sight. When he was, he did so.

"Colonel! Did you just see-"

"Two soldiers get slaughtered by a man called 'Gaseous?' Yes. I did…and it was who I feared."

"Who I feared…?"

"Yes. 'Gaseous Snake' is a Cobra team commander."

"Cobra team commander!"

"Yes, Cobra was separated into 2 teams; Team 1 being the one you decimated last year. Team 2 is lead by Gaseous Snake. He has special powers too, you know. Gaseous Snake can morph into smoke and infect you with extremely powerful snake venom, the venom of a Water Moccasin. The other members of Team 2 are Psy, Mimoc, and Major Cleave. Psy has the power to teleport, and he can disappear at will. Some say he can't even die. Mimoc can search your mind for memories and re-create them, usually making you un-willing to fight, and Major Cleave, they say his punches can crack even steel."

"So that's why they call him Gaseous Snake, because he can morph into smoke and kill them with a snake bite…but why didn't he just kill those 2 soldiers with his 'special powers'?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you are the all-knowing—"

"I don't like where this is going. Whatever the case, just continue with the mission. If they pose a problem, eliminate them."

With that, the radio shut down.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Eyes of the Hawk

Snake stood up and started looking at his compass.

"North, eh? Guess that's where I'm gonna go then." Snake thought out loud.

"Who's there!" Someone else yelled out.

_Shit! Way to go!_ Snake thought to himself. _Why did I say that out loud!_ Snake heard the noise of footsteps very close by. He had no way out of it this time. It was either surrender, start a firefight, or shoot before he does.

"Radio, Patrol here. I just heard a suspicious man. Requesting reinforcements."

"Roger that, reinforcements are on their way."

_I'm really screwed now, _Snake thought, _how am I going to get out of this one?_ Just then, he heard someone running. Most likely the reinforcements.

"Who the hell are—AAHHH!" Some sort of stab silenced the soldier

"You guys are no fun. All you do is call for reinforcements and get killed by me. Guess I'll wait for the rest of you to get here…."

Snake crouched and looked over his shoulder to see a middle-aged man, about 5' tall wearing tiger strip cameo, with an American flag patch. Was he another spy for the CIA? No, it can't be, he's revealing himself with the flag. Snake had enough courage to pull out his .45 and jump out, pointing the Colt at the person's head.

"Freeze!" Snake shouted.

The man looked over at Snake with a cigar in his mouth, dropped his knife, and slowly raised his arms over his head.

"Guess you caught me this time…" The man said.

"Who are you!"

"Why would a soldier care about identity? We're just tools of the government just to—"

"Cut me some slack, I already heard that speech. Answer my question!"

"You really want to know? Fine, my name's Hawk."

"Your real name, not you're code name. What's your real name!"

"That I won't reveal."

Just then, shouts came from ahead, about 200 yards.

"That is probably the reinforcements, on their way to help their comrade. If you let me help you fight, then we can talk later. But if not, then we can just both die right on this spot." Hawk said, grinning.

Snake had a look of angst on his face. He looked at Hawk, then at the direction where the shouts came.

"Fine! But if I see any weapon pointed at me, there will be no hesitating on how fast I will pull this trigger!"

Hawk smiled again, and then ran behind a tree for cover. Snake did the same. Snake kept close watch on Hawk, and noticed he pulled out an unfamiliar pistol. Was it a prototype of some sort?

"Over there! Look!" The reinforcements said, as they walked over to the body.

Then Hawk opened fire. The first shot was a head shot on the first soldier, the soldier behind him ran for cover.

"Radio, we are under at—" The soldier was cut off by a gunshot.

Snake realized this was no ordinary soldier. He had amazing skill in marksmanship. But for now, the enemy was only a few yards away. He opened fire with his .45.

"Haha! Another headshot! What's that now, 4?" Hawk bragged.

Snake noticed a soldier was sneaking up on Hawk from behind. He quickly aimed his gun at him and pulled the trigger. The soldier stood there. Had he missed?

Soon, the body collapsed to the ground. Hawk looked behind him, and nodded his head at Snake.

Snake, at this point, had to reload. He reached down for another magazine, replacing it with the old one. When he looked back up, Hawk was walking out to where the attack started. Was it over?

"N-no! Don't kill me! I'll help you get wherever you're going! Just tell me where!" Someone said. He obviously was a soldier who was wounded.

"You can provide me with information?" Hawk replied.

"Yes! Where are you heading! I can tell you where to go!"

"Tell me how to get to the prison to the north." Hawk snapped. Snake was surprised at this. Was he to rescue the General too?

"Ok. Just head north. There will be a base there. We heavily protect it…but there's a weakness. One guard usually always falls asleep on his job guarding the radio building. If you can sneak past him and set off the Alarm to the east, all of the soldiers guarding the area will immediately abandon their position and head east. They will be gone for about 2 hours, take advantage of this. After the base, there will be a marsh. There are 2 gun emplacements at the end of it. Inside the marsh is a hidden tunnel that can lead you around the emplacements. We use this so the gun emplacements don't shoot us. Anyways, after this, just head north and you'll come upon the prison."

"Lemme get this straight: Base (Infiltrate radio building), Marsh (find hidden tunnel leading around emplacements), and then north to prison?"

"Correct."

"Thanks." With that, Hawk holstered his gun and pulled out another gun. A Mk22. It was like the one in the mission last year.

"W-what! I told you everything I know!" The soldier said, scared to death.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled the trigger, and a dart flew out and hit the soldier's head. Did he put him to sleep?

"I hope that's a gun that puts people to sleep."

"The Mk22? Yeah, it's modified by the Navy to—"

"Alright, I got the point, I already get enough lecturing from someone else. Holster your gun."

Hawk looked at his Mk22 and then holstered it.

"Why are you going to the prison?" Snake asked.

"That's classified." Hawk replied.

"Then de-classify it."

"Goto hell!" With that, Hawk ran north. Snake pulled out his .45 and shot at him, missing every shot, until he ran out bullets for that magazine.

"Damn it!" Snake reloaded, but before he could shoot again, Hawk was out of sight.


End file.
